Circus For a Psycho
by ErisKaen
Summary: Tigerclaw has left ThunderClan, just as Bluestar's sanity left her. Though she calls everyone a traitor, she remains to believe that Fireheart and Whitestorm are pure. But, she leads Fireheart away, and exposes him to a nightmare, but he's just one of many victims. Rated M for intense violence, gore, and multiple character deaths.
1. Pure Madness

_Woohoo! First chapter of a new story! I promise I'll at least attempt to finish this one, my other two are just for when I feel like writing them. To be honest, the only time I work on those is at night, and when I write at night... let's just say I've found more mistakes their than anywhere else._

_So here is the CreepyPasta-ish story I said I'd do on deviantArt, even though this first chapter isn't exactly... scary. To be honest, I'm not trying to write anything frightening, I want to do something like the My Little Pony story,"Cupcakes," but with Warriors. But instead, Bluestar will have several victims! _

_As always, this fanfic is based on music, and to be more specific, "Circus For a Psycho," and "Madness In Me," both by Skillet._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just writing for fun, I don't own Warriors or anything.**

* * *

Bluestar closed her eyes, listening to the cheerful murmurs around her clan's camp. It was only a few days since Tigerclaw had left her clan, and everyone had settled over time. All except their leader, she just wondered... how many of her other cats in her clan were traitors?

Perking her ears, even from inside her den she could hear the sound of a patrol returning. Who was it? Fireheart... Mousefur... Longtail...

Perfect, Fireheart.

Leaving her den, Bluestar's ragged pelt appeared much worse than she expected as she stepped into the bright sunlight.

Around her, friendly murmurs greeted her, aggravating her a bit.

"Good evening, Bluestar."

"Hello, Bluestar, Fireheart's hunting patrol just returned if you want a mouse."

Flicking her tail to acknowledge the cats, Bluestar wove her way between cats, quickly reaching the bright warriors. She had questions for Fireheart, and questions only he could answer.

"Bluestar," Mousefur smiled, nodding her greeting, "Would you like something to eat? Greenleaf has blessed us with much prey!"

"Thank you, Frostfur," Bluestar said flatly, emotionless, focusing on reaching her deputy. "I'm not hungry now, but I'll be sure to eat soon."

Mousefur blinked, confused, "I'm Mousefur... not Frostfur..."

"My apologies," Bluestar shook her head, turning away.

"Is something bothering you?" Mousefur asked, "You seem a bit distracted."

"I promise you, I'm alright," Bluestar assured her, bloodshot eyes giving away her displeasure.

"Okay, just remember you can talk to me if anything does disrupt you," Mousefur smiled.

Bluestar, who was on her last straw, let out a low growl, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Taken aback, Mousefur quickly gave a curt nod before scurrying away.

"Fireheart," Bluestar whispered, nearing the ginger tom, "I want to speak to you, alone, in the forest."

Looking up at the rough she-cat, Fireheart nodded, seeing that it must be important.

"Alright," Fireheart grinned, flicking his tail as he led the way through the gorse tunnel.

Bluestar followed silently, waiting until they were away from the camp so she could speak without the fear of any cat hearing.

Bluestar took the lead, passing the Owl Tree, the Training Hollow, and Snake Rocks. It wasn't long before the curious tomcat recognized Twoleg Place nearing, though he knew that his leader had been a bit unstable since Tigerclaw's leaving the clan. Due to that, he did not dare ask why she was leading him.

Fireheart began to recognize the tall figures of the Twolegs` Dens, as they approached a rusty colored wall, built by many small stones. In the distance, he could see a collection of silverthorn, the bracken-like, shiney branches of thorns. Beside it, two tall, dark green boxes where twolegs would dispose of their waste loomed up.

"Why are we here?" Fireheart asked timidly as the clan leader paused before the silverthorn.

"I want you to return to your twolegs," Bluestar's eyes glazed with a mix of lust and depression. "You had a nice life before you joined ThunderClan, and I don't want you to be hurt in my clan of traitors."

"W-why?" Fireheart argued, "ThunderClan is _not_ filled with traitors, it was only Tigerclaw."

"I don't want you to be in ThunderClan, you don't belong there," Bluestar argued, "All except Whitestorm are cruel and untrustworthy. I'll be dealing with him later."

"But I want to stay!" Fireheart protested, "This is not you, Bluestar! I'll remain in the forest! I'll be a loner!"

"No!" Bluestar screeched, "I refuse to let you remain in my clan, I don't want you in the forest! There's too many traitors for your pure life!" Bluestar arched her back threateningly, her neck fur rising. Immediately, Fireheart saw the lustful sadness in her eyes as she spoke again, "I love you for your courage and loyalty, but please just... _GET OUT_!"

Fireheart was out of excuses, "I c-can't. You call me loyal, though you wish for me to be gone... I refuse to return to my twolegs..."

"As I said, you're not aloud back. Your only choice now, is to just _die_, here!"


	2. Fireheart

I hint the song "Madness in Me" by Skillet many times in this chapter, enjoy the intense gore and violence!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"You can't be serious," Fireheart rasped, his quick shallow breaths filling the air. Though, immediately, Bluestar's bloodshot eyes answered his question. This was a fight to the death, and only one warrior could survive.

Before Fireheart could dodge the she-cat's attack, he was thrown back into the silverthorn, piercing his pelt. Fireheart screeched, the sharp thorns wrapped themselves around his legs, piercing his paws deeply. Flexing his claws, he lifted his left fore-paw, screaming again as agony consumed his paw, and blood lined the wounds.

Patiently, Bluestar sat aside, amused by his desperate attempts to free himself, "Your courage pleases me, you are enduring a deadly situation and treating yourself roughly."

Claws extended, he attempted to lash out at the blue she-cat, less than a mouse length away. But what worried him more, was that the emotionless she-cat did not do so much as flinch, nor did she blink as the claws passed right in front of her face.

"Bluestar! Let me go!" Fireheart whispered desperately, "Let me leave! Help me now and I'll return to my old twolegs!"

"Foolish kit, I told you already" Bluestar shook her head, standing up with a bright smile on her face as she shook her head, "Just one chance is all it takes can't change the past, but you can fight to change today."

_Damn, she's gonna kill me..._ Fireheart thought, closing his eyes to try to escape this, it had to be a dream. Looking into the fiery eyes of the leader, he saw the consuming insanity as she stepped forward, the madness in her was too strong for reason.

Bluestar laughed suddenly, eyes lit with a new excitement as she leapt up onto the edge of the green twoleg box, balancing on the edge. Bending down, she slowly took a rough, stone in her mouth, grasping it in her teeth carefully. (1)

Fireheart narrowed his eyes, unsure of what she held in her jaws as she jumped down, a new pleasure sparking from her. "W-What is that?" Identifying the flat stone as a twoleg object, he shivered assuming that she'd find an uncomfortable use for it.

Bluestar rolled her eyes as though it would be obvious, putting it down so she could speak clearly, "My claws won't be sharp enough to get the job done, so it only made sense that I'd find a replacement!"

Fireheart, growing weary from balancing on three paws, shivered again._ I can see this won't be an easy victory,_ lost in thought, he sighed. _There's a small chance I can escape, and my paws are growing numb despite the thorns pulsing into my paws. Even if I make it out, it'll be incredibly difficult to outrun Bluest-_

Immediately his thoughts were cut off as Bluestar's stone cut along his side.

"Dammit, Fireheart, did I teach you nothing?" Bluestar growled with annoyance, words muffled as she held her weapon in her teeth. "You don't zone out during a fight, even for a battle plan!"

Fireheart clenched his teeth, feeling the warm blood dripping down his pelt, staining his fur. Reluctantly, he looked over the wound, gasping in alarm at what he saw.

He had a view of muscles glistening brightly as blood flowed from the long cut. Through the gory haze, Fireheart swore he could see his ribcage, making him sick. With a wound like this, he needed the power of StarClan to escape.

Bluestar watched, putting down her weapon. Silently stepping forward, she touched her nose to the fur below Fireheart's gash, running her rough tongue along the wet, bloody fur.

Fireheart, feeling incredible agony, hissed as the leader lapped at the blood seeping through his fur. He was no medicine cat, though he knew that if she continued licking it away, his blood could not clot together to stop the blood flow. "Are you trying to make me bleed to death?" he growled, gasping quickly, almost liking the gentle touch of the leader.

"To a certain degree," Bluestar licked her lips, stepping away, to pick up her rock again. Standing close to Fireheart's chest, aiming another blow.

A sudden panicking sensation passed through Fireheart's body, giving him an idea. Just as Bluestar prepared to strike, he ripped his right fore-paw from the tangled silverthorn, making him screech as agony washed over his paw. Though he hadn't planned his move correctly, and Bluestar struck again, but not moving from her place and ripping through his underbelly with her stone.

Losing all force of control, Fireheart fell immediately, paws slipping over the gentle wire of silverthorn, and he crashed down, face first.

"Idiotic kit," Bluestar snorted, waiting for the ginger tom to move. Heavy breathing told her that he hadn't lost his life yet, yet he was not unconscious either. She threw her stone aside, and grabbed the ginger tom by the scruff of the neck, pulling him up.

Fireheart only took a shaky breath as he was pulled back, the silverthorn had cut through his throat, too much pain to make a noise. Blood dripped down his face, from his eyes, nose, and mouth, the silverthorn had harmed more than his neck, and numbness filled his body.

"You were a brave warrior," Bluestar whispered emotionlessly, tugging the tom's rear legs away from the thorns. She sighed, pulling him out of the cluttered bunch of silver and laying him on the cold ground. "I wish you'd returned to your home, it makes me rather unhappy to see you reaching your end. I hope you find your way to be with our warrior ancestors. I loved you, Fireheart. "

The dying warrior could do more than exhale softly to respond to her words, closing his eyes as black numbness closed in.

"He was pierced for Tigerclaw's rebellion. Crushed for his sins. Beaten for the cat whom believed he was holy. He was whipped so she could be healed. All of us, like rabbits have strayed away, he left his planned path to follow what his leader laid on him... the sins of us all," a quiet voice whispered, Fireheart's soul followed Spottedleaf's words to StarClan.

* * *

(1) I know it wasn't totally clear, Bluestar was getting a roof shingle from inside a dumpster.

Here we go, just one of Bluestar's many victims for this gory storyline. I enjoyed writing this chapter way more than I should've, awkward enough... I love Bluestar, she's such a great character! But, this is supposed to take place during Rising Storm, which if you think about it, was when BloodClan was rising to power in Twoleg Place...


End file.
